


baby take a chance on me

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, M/M, Sexual Content, hits different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan was experienced with sex, Phil was not





	baby take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

> written for the phandomficfest: hits different fest.
> 
> a lot of fic that I've read in the phandom has Phil being the experienced person with sex, and Dan being less so. in light of the last few videos, we found out that this was not the case.

Phil’s back pressed hard against the front door that he'd just shut. His back ached where the doorknob was pressing into his spine, but he really couldn’t care less. Dan's whole body was leaning against him and he was busy pressing greedy kisses along the line of Phil’s throat, and pretty much any thoughts about anything other than Dan’s lips had flown out of his head.

The day had been a whirlwind; meeting Dan and having them finally occupying the same space did something wonky to Phil’s brain. He’d been going on basic instincts since he’d crawled out of bed that morning. 

Dan murmured something into the skin of his neck, and part of Phil’s brain wanted to ignore it and just let him continue his discovery of Phil’s skin, but he leaned away best he could until Dan looked up.

“What did you say?” Phil asked, voice low. The moment felt delicate, as if using the full volume of his voice would break the frailness of the it. 

“I said I’m really happy I’m here.”

Phil’s face flushed, but it matched the pretty pink high on Dan’s cheeks. “I’m happy you’re here, too. I can’t believe you’re real.”

Dan raised an eyebrow in response and leaned in to lick a stripe up the long line of Phil’s throat. It made the rest of the blood in Phil’s body that had been occupying space elsewhere rush straight to his half hard cock.

“Is that real enough?” Dan had a smug smile on his face and Phil wanted to do something that would knock that little smirk right off, but maybe the front door wasn’t the best place for that.

He led Dan up the stairs, despite his protests that the spot they were in was completely fine for what they were doing. It made Phil laugh and he was reminded again of how well they get along in real life. He’d been worried for a very short time that morning that he wouldn’t live up to the standards that Dan might have, but they’d picked up right where they left off, and it felt even better to have Dan right in front of him.

Once they were in Phil’s room, he could feel a swarm of nerves in his stomach. It wasn’t because he was nervous, not really, it just felt nerve wracking to have someone who meant so much to him in his personal space that not that many people were privy to.

Dan sat down on the bed gingerly, as if he was afraid it would disappear out from under him.

“The duvet doesn’t bite, you know?” Phil stood by the door, leaning into the frame and taking in all of Dan, surrounded by all of the things he’d acquired and kept throughout his life. 

“It’s not the duvet I’m interested in biting me.” Dan smirked at him again, but Phil could see the underlying nerves in the way his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Phil took a seat next to him but didn’t make a move to touch him other than linking their pinkies together. “Have I told you how happy I am that you’re here yet?”

Dan giggled; this time the warmth radiated out of his brown eyes, and Phil felt himself relax a little.

“You have, actually, but I’ll never be tired of hearing it.”

Phil couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face and he had an urge to kiss Dan, so he did, overwhelmingly happy that there wasn’t a webcam and hours of space between them.

They got lost in the kiss, much like they had downstairs. It was hard to keep in mind that they were meant to be taking things slow and really getting to know each other before anything physical happened when Dan’s hand was on his thigh and he was biting gently at Phil’s lower lip. 

They ended up lying down on Phil’s bed, bodies tangling together in a way that should have been uncomfortable, but somehow wasn’t.

Dan made a noise low in his throat when Phil sucked lightly on his tongue, and it made his aching cock throb, but it was also a cue for Phil to lean back and stop their kissing in its tracks.

“Is this too much?” They hadn’t really done more than kiss, but Phil wasn’t stupid, he knew that kissing could lead other places, and the way that they were all over each other made it pretty obvious that things would. 

“Yeah, of course,” Dan said, already trying to move back into Phil’s space.

He leaned back a little further, though, wanting to be absolutely sure.

“I just don’t want to do anything before you’re ready.”

“I’ve done stuff, you know. I know how to make things good.” Dan’s voice held a touch of the bravado Phil had come to recognize. He used it when they first started talking and occasionally when they had discussed their varied experiences.

Phil didn’t take the bait, though. He knew that, in a way, it was a defense mechanism that Dan used to not feel vulnerable, and Phil was determined to be someone that Dan didn’t need to use that voice with.

He pressed a slow, gentle kiss to Dan’s forehead and nodded. “I know you have, but that’s not what I’m asking. I want to be sure that you’re one hundred percent ready before we do anything more.”

Dan’s eyes misted and he turned his head away from Phil and toward the green and blue wall. He didn’t say anything, just bit at his lip a bit and then gave a small nod. When Phil met his eyes, they had tears in them, but Dan was smiling gently at him.

“I’m scared, but it’s not about the, like, sex.” His cheeks flushed, but he carried on. “I think this thing,” he gestured between the two of them, “is real, and that scares me a bit.”

Phil’s own breath caught in his throat and he wanted desperately to kiss Dan, but he waited, not wanting to spook Dan. 

“I think it is, too,” Phil said as his thumb caressed the pink on Dan’s cheeks. “And it scares me a bit, too, but it mostly makes me really happy.”

Dan’s face broke out into a huge smile that caused both dimples to appear in his cheeks. “Me, too.”

Phil didn’t resist kissing him this time, and Dan seemed eager to reciprocate. 

-

They kissed for what felt like hours and hours, but was maybe only a handful of minutes. Long enough that they were both panting and hard by the time they broke apart. Phil had lost his shirt in that time and he was working on getting Dan’s off, too. 

Once he had parted with the offending item and it had been thrown onto Phil’s floor, they came together again as if this was a practiced dance between them. It was heavier this time, their bodies desperately rutting into each other.

“More,” Dan whined into the skin of Phil’s neck.

Phil sat back and searched Dan’s face. He wasn’t sure what ‘more’ meant to Dan, and he didn’t want to presume.

“What do you want?” he asked, trying not to get distracted by Dan’s hands roaming all over his chest.

“You.” It wasn’t the answer he was searching for, not really. It wasn’t as specific as he might have expected, but he didn’t get long to ponder on it before Dan’s hands had wandered down to the bulge covered by Phil’s jeans.

“Please,” Dan whined again, blinking his doe eyes at Phil, and a stronger man wouldn’t have been able to resist that.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Phil was mostly just babbling, and he bent back over Dan so that he could finish the work on the budding hickey he had started, low on Dan’s collarbone.

-

After some fumbling and awkward giggles, Phil was laid out on his back, stark naked, while Dan drizzled lube onto his fingers. He pressed them to Phil’s rim and Phil let out a tiny squeak at the cold temperature.

“Oops, sorry,” Dan giggled, rubbing his fingers a bit firmer, causing the lube to warm.

Phil didn’t reply, just tried to relax his body enough to let Dan’s finger slip inside. His body was tense, and it almost annoyed him that he couldn't seem to calm down.

“Are you sure?” Dan echoed the same question that Phil had asked him, and it made Phil want to laugh, but also cry a bit.

“Yeah, I am. I’m just nervous.” He pressed his palms into his eyes and willed himself not to get emotional right now. The last thing he wanted was for Dan to see what a bleeding mess he was.

“Phil, that’s okay.” He pulled on Phil’s hands until they were no longer pressed against his eyes. “I’m nervous as hell.”

“Yeah, but, you have like _a lot_ of experience and I don’t and I-.” He could have gone on for ages, comparing their experiences and the vast difference between them. 

Dan had not been shy about sharing his varied trysts with random friends when he was younger, and even not so far in the past. Phil knew it was his way of proving, mostly to himself, that he was okay with liking guys and that there wasn’t anything wrong with it, but those conversations always had that tone that he used when trying to prove something.

“So?” Dan asked, breaking Phil out of his thoughts. “I don’t care about anything that I’ve done with other people, I just want to do this with you.”

Phil wasn’t going to cry, he promised himself he wouldn’t, but he certainly got a bit sniffly and pulled Dan down to him to kiss, to distract himself from how much this whole situation wanted to make him hide away, but also burrow himself into Dan.

-

Dan was patient with him, in a way that he only seemed to be with Phil. He went slow and whispered soft nothings into Phil’s ear while Dan prepped him. It took longer than it had before with anyone else that Phil had gotten this far with, but that was okay. Dan was gentle and made sure he was completely ready before rolling on a condom and slowly pressing in.

“Oh,” Phil breathed, toes curling and his entire body feeling like it was on fire.

“Yeah,” Dan replied, eyes squeezed shut so hard a line had formed between his eyes. Phil touched it gently and smiled when Dan cracked his eyes open.

“You look cute when you’re concentrating.”

Dan pressed in a little bit further and Phil felt a long whine rise from this throat. It was an embarrassingly high noise, but Dan seemed to enjoy it, making his own whine in response and dropping his face to the crease in Phil’s neck.

“God,” he groaned, and Phil couldn’t help but feel a little smug. _He_ was the one making Dan feel good, and that made everything feel more intense and turned up just a little.

All thoughts of conversation were shoved out of Phil’s mind as he felt Dan brush against his prostate. He’d had sex before, and knew the way that the little bundle of nerves could make him feel, but having Dan be the one who was making him feel so much pleasure made it feel like so much more.

“_Dan_,” Phil whined, fingers gripping tight to Dan’s biceps. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, keeping himself from pushing father in until Phil told him it was okay.

“Please,” he breathed, pulling Dan closer to him, wanting no space between them.

Dan nodded his head and focused on dragging out slowly and pushing back in. It felt like heaven. Phil had never felt the way that he did when Dan was inside him, showing him how much he cared without using words.

-

Time didn’t feel real when Dan was inside of him. Things felt like they were dosed in honey; slow and sweet and everything Phil ever wanted. There was a part of him that wished that this was his first time, but logically he knew that didn’t really matter.

It didn’t matter how many people they had slept with, it only mattered that they were there, together. They had found each other, somehow, and Phil wasn’t going to waste any of their time together wishing that anything was different. Things were perfect as they were.

-

Phil came first, eyes squeezed shut and body arched as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. He was glad his parents were gone because there was no way in hell that he could remain quiet.

Dan followed not too long after, grunting and letting out high pitched ‘ah ah ahs’ that Phil thought were incredibly cute, but he didn’t have the energy to tell him so.

“Wow.” Dan’s voice was a little slurred and it made Phil giggle a little. 

He slumped back onto the bed and let his whole body relax. He felt Dan pull out gently, and he couldn't help wincing at how sore his muscles were, but didn’t dwell on it long as he felt Dan run what was probably a t-shirt from the floor over his belly, cleaning up the best it could. Dan joined him in the bed and wrapped his arms around Phil’s middle.

“That was -,” Dan started and Phil cracked his eyes open and placed a hand over Dan’s mouth.

“If you’re about to say ‘amazing,’ I will tickle you to death.”

Dan raised his eyebrows threateningly and as soon as Phil lifted his hand away, Dan yelled “AMAZING!” out into the quiet of the house.

Phil dug his fingers into his side and watched as Dan thrashed around, laughing at the top of his lungs. It was so cute and Phil had to quit just so that he could pepper Dan’s face with kisses.

They laid together, giggling and kissing until both of their stomachs growled and they decided they had to get up and eat. Phil wanted to stay in bed, but he led Dan downstairs to try and scrape together a decent meal. It was fine though, he figured, they would have plenty of time for that. Forever, even.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/187268723891/baby-take-a-chance-on-me) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1165765136960774144?s=20)


End file.
